


Her Inspiration

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Artist Rey (Star Wars), Comfort, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Hands, Holding Hands, Inspiration, Intense Stares, Kisses, Love, Painting, Photographs, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Romance, Sensuality, Soft Ben Solo, Students, Subject Ben Solo, Sunsets, Tenderness, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Art student, Rey Johnson is preparing her Final Portfolio and her inspiration for it all is her boyfriend, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Her Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann3onymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/gifts).



> Okay, this was really fun to write :)
> 
> This is the prompt for this treat fic: 
> 
> Artist/subject interactions, painting, drawing, sculpting

Rey Johnson took a sip of herbal tea from her favorite oversized mug. She sighed in satisfaction and placed the mug next to her on a shelf. She looked back to the large square table in front of her, filled with her art projects to be submitted for her final project in her last semester of art school.

She stretched her arms high, wiggling her fingers before she started to review her work. She smiled, looking at everything, as her inspiration and subject for her portfolio, was her boyfriend of a year, Ben Solo. They attended the same University and met the previous Fall at a nearby coffee shop. He was working on his masters, in Psychology.

The sculpture caught her eye first. It was of Ben's hands, reaching for each other, the fingertips almost touching. Rey gently traced both hands, the coolness giving her a shiver. She loved Ben's hands. They were large and made her feel safe. He was always gentle in his touch and gave the best massages. The feel of his thumbs on her shoulder blades made her softly sigh in anticipation, hoping she would receive one later. Just the previous evening, in their bedroom, she remembered how his fingers traced down her neck, her naked back, to her hips...She remembered where his touch _led_ , as she took another sip of tea.

Rey looked at a drawing of him, where he gave her a hint of a smile.

_"Should I smile?"_

_"Tell me something with your eyes." Rey was at her easel, starting to draw. She looked back at Ben, who was sitting on a stool a couple of feet away._

_"Like what?"_

_"First thing that comes to mind."_

_Ben looked up in thought. "We’re out of cereal." He smiled where it reached his eyes. She loved when he smiled like that._

_She knew he was joking but Rey rolled her eyes. "Ben, come on." She scoffed. "Tell me something."_

_Rey watched Ben's expression turn serious. His eyes revealed something gentle, and she knew it was his love for her. Rey stared into his dark eyes and silently gave him her love. In their silence, it's as if he knew what she was saying in her eyes and smile, and that was when she saw a trace of a smile._

Rey gently touched that smile in her drawing, feeling content in her capture of that special moment between them. Sometimes, words were not necessary, it was just the feeling, and the looks they gave each other, that was enough for them.

Next to the drawing, she opened a folder of black and white photographs. They were mostly of Ben at the neighborhood park, filled with pathways, gardens, greenery, koi ponds, and a variety of trees. Rey wanted everything natural and shot pictures of Ben sitting on a bench, lying down on it, sitting in different poses, even looking at Rey, upside down. There were some shots of him climbing an oak tree, holding onto a branch and looking out, squinting his eyes as if he was on a ship at sea. There were some shots she took with him, holding her camera as they laid down together on the grass, laughing as they looked at the sky, the clouds. They guessed what each cloud was shaped as, from a cat stretching, to a space ship. She took photos of those clouds as well.

Rey put the photos back in their folder and walked to her easel, looking at a painting she just finished the previous week. It was of a recent sunset, the mixture of colors intertwined beautifully like her and Ben's hands. They looked out at the sunset, on a small cliff that overlooked the ocean. She had someone take a picture of her and Ben and she used that to draw her painting.

"That's stunning," Ben whispered in her ear. He placed his chin on her shoulder as she moved her head to the right and gave him a quick kiss. She turned back to her painting and felt him nuzzle her ear. Rey smiled and closed her eyes, savoring his touch.

"I believe the portfolio is ready." She turned and slipped her hands in the back of his jean pockets, looking up at him. Ben traced his cheek with his finger and Rey moved into his touch. "Thank you for being my subject."

"I'm always here." He kissed her lips as Rey closed her eyes, responding to his kiss and his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked Ann3onymous <3


End file.
